The Adventures of Ted Lupin
by rsg0569
Summary: It's 13 years after the end of book 7 in the Harry Potter series and now it's time for Ted Lupin, the next boy in a generation of powerful wizards, to have some adventures on his own. Please Review!


The Adventures of Ted Lupin:

Ted Lupin was your normal everyday boy, except of course that he was orphaned when his two magical

parents died in a fight against the wicked Voldemort and he was currently living with his magical

grandmother two miles down the road from the person who killed Voldemort and his family. Yep, just

about what you would call normal. Oh wait, did I mention he was also part werewolf and part

metamorphmagus? Well, this morning he sat at the breakfast table of Mrs. Weasly stuffed as usual.

"Won't you have another pancake dear?" said Mrs. Weasly. "Come on mom, if he eats another one he'll

be sick on the train" said Ginny "and we don't want that, not on his first train ride to Hogwarts." Ted

gave Ginny a grateful glance. He really didn't know if he could take another pancake but he didn't like to

hurt Mrs. Weasly's feelings. He looked up as Rose came in the kitchen. She blushed and stuck her elbow

in the butter as she sat down. "I remember someone else who got butter on her sleeves" said Mrs.

Weasly with a chuckle and a glance at Ginny. Lily came in with Hugo both complaining how unfair it was

that they had to wait another year to go to Hogwarts. Albus and James came in bickering as usual, from

what Ted could make of it James had found a box of Fred and George's old tricks and just had to try

them out. Ted surveyed the scene, Lily, Hugo, and Rose were eating Mrs. Weaslys pancakes and Albus

and James were being led off by their parents into separate rooms to see their new robes. Ted felt sad,

he felt at home here and yet he didn't really fit in. He wished he had a brother or sister to talk to and

play with and of course he missed his parents although he had never known them. Lily and Hugo bored

with whining came over to Ted. "Can you make your hair rainbow colored?" asked Lily. Ted played with

lily and Hugo for a while obliging their requests of hair colors. "Come on, Potters with me" said Harry.

"We have to leave, Weaslys with me" yelled Ron. Ted watched as Lily, Albus and James followed Harry

and Ginny out the door and Rose and Hugo went over to Ron and Hermione. "Come on, we have an

extra seat in the back, you can come with us." yelled Hermione to Ted. Ted followed the Weaslys out the

door receiving a peak on the cheek and two baloney sandwiches from Mrs. Weasly. One hour later after

a nauseating ride with Ron driving they arrived at the station. Ted said good-bye to the Weaslys and

Potters and got on the Hogwarts Express. All the compartments were full except one in the very back, so

Ted put his stuff down and prepared for the ride. Ted didn't realize that there was another boy in the

compartment. "Hello" the boy said. Ted jumped, "Who are you?" said Ted. "Name's Jerry" said Jerry.

"I've never seen you around the school, are you in the same year as me?" asked Ted. "Third" said Jerry.

"Same" said Ted. "Wait a minute you are in Sylitherin?" asked Ted astounded. Jerry had just taken out

his robe and in the left corner gleamed the badge of Sylitherin. "Yep, aren't you?" asked Jerry. "No, I'm

Gryffindor!" said Ted. Both boys looked bashful; Sylitherin and Gryffindor were sworn enemies. "Oh, sit

down" said Jerry. "I hate all this different house stuff anyway, why separate people more then they have

to be." Ted agreed, thinking of his parents. "I mean, if wizards just worked together instead of hiding

from Muggles we could be the most powerful beings on the earth" said Jerry. Ted wasn't sure that he

agreed with that but he was still thinking of his parents so he merely nodded. "What are you thinking

about?" asked Jerry. Oh, my parents, they died when I was a baby." said Ted, wistfully. Oh, I never knew

my parents either." said Jerry. Both boys sat in silence for a moment thinking of what they had lost. "Do

you ever feel like you are part of a crowd but don't really fit in?" asked Jerry. "That's exactly how I feel

all the time!" exclaimed Ted. "We have a lot in common, do you want to meet some time in school?"

said Jerry "Sure" said Ted. He was beginning to like this boy a lot! "But wait we are in different houses

remember? How are we supposed to meet?" asked Ted. "I'll think of something" said Jerry. "I'm good

at that." Ted laughed. He felt as if he had known Jerry forever. Jerry knew exactly how Ted felt it was as

if Jerry was his brother or something. Right then the trolley stopped outside their compartment. Jerry

looked down at his feet. "What's wrong?" asked Ted. "I don't have any money for food" said Jerry.

"Don't worry, I'll pay" said Ted. For the rest of the trip Ted and Jerry shared the food Ted had bought

and talked and joked. Ted was sad when the train came to a halt because it meant he would have to

leave Jerry. "You promise you will find a way for us to meet?" asked Ted. "Yes" said Jerry. "Now come on

or we will be left behind." Ted joined James, Victoria (his girlfriend, and James cousin), and Louise

Longbottem (Professor Longbottem's daughter) in a carriage to take them to Hogwarts. "Hello,

Victoria." said Ted. He felt his face grow red. James and Louise laughed. As they pulled up to Hogwarts

Ted saw Peeves pelting water balloons. "Watch out you guys, we might get wet!" said Ted. "Oh, never

mind." Ted said. Ted watched as Hagrid, the Half-Giant Gatekeeper, pulled up with the first-year boats

and start shooing Peeves away. Ted watched as the first-years, Albus included, walked up the steps to

Hogwarts, to wait for the sorting. Ted climbed up the steps to the great hall, he didn't want to miss the

sorting or the meal, he was starving! Ted sat in the great hall with his fellow Gryffindor. Albus sat on the

stool with the sorting hat on his head. "Gryffindor!" it cried. Albus ran to sit with his brother, James. Ted

heard James say to his brother "Now that you're in Gryffindor you have to be brave enough to fight a

lion that's way the symbol of Gryffindor is a lion." Albus turned pale. "Don't listen to him I've been in

Gryffindor for three years and they've never set a lion on Me." said Ted. After the sorting was over

Headmaster McGonagall got up to speak "Welcome first-years to Hogwarts and welcome back to all

those returning to Hogwarts, As usual the forbidden forest is off limets to all. This year we have a special

exception, as you all know, usually students get excepted to Hogwarts at age eleven but this year we

have a special student, Please welcome Jerry who will be joining the third years." Ted was astounded!

Jerry had never been to Hogwarts, he had not told Ted the whole truth on the train! And what was more

this had never been done before you either showed magical abilities at age eleven or not at all. Ted was

so astounded that he almost missed Jerry's sorting. Even now that Ted was paying attention it was hard

to hear over the noise of all the house tables talking. The Sorting Hat took a long time but finally called

out "Slytherin"! So Jerry had been right in guessing witch house he would be in. Amazing! Or had he just

guessed? Ted hoped they would meet soon as Jerry promised so Ted could ask him. The Slytherins

looked happy to have Jerry as if having this new strange boy made them special. Ted tried not to think of

Jerry anymore and just eat. And he succeeded at least for a while but back in bed Ted couldn't keep

from thinking of Jerry. He decided to take a walk around the school. The bathroom right outside the

common room was out of order so Ted had a perfect excuse if any one asked him why he was out of

bed. He walked along enjoying the peace and quiet of the school at night. The castle was always full of

kids during the day and then at night Ted went to bed with the other boys in the dorm room. Sometimes

it just got to overwhelming! Anyway, ted was walking along when suddently he heard voices from a near

by classroom. To Ted his perfect excuse was not so perfect anymore so he jumped behind an open

classroom door. He still could hear the voices inside the classroom though. It was Headmaster

McGonagall and she was talking to, could it be? No, it couldn't. The Potter's and Weasley's Parents!


End file.
